


Next Gen Head-cannons

by Stiles_Stilinski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Stilinski/pseuds/Stiles_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has Dyslexia? Roxie's a selfie addict? Hugo's a bad-boy? Multiple Next Gen head cannons will be uploaded every so often. Mostly based off head-cannons made by hp_epilogue_secrets on Instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dyslexia

**Author's Note:**

> The head-cannon: Only James and his parents knew about his dyslexia – until he screamed it out of anger when Rose made fun of him for not being able to read.   
> I apologize for it being so short, but I hope that you guys will like it anyway.

James let out a sigh as he glared down at his Charms textbook. Anger was written all over his face and he looked as if he was about ready to rip the book in half. James had been trying to read the same sentence for the past ten minutes, but he couldn't seem to relax his brain enough to succeed. Looking up, he watched as one of his many cousins – Rose this time – plopped down across from him, a smile on her face that James had seen before.

Of course James had seen that particular smile before; he had been the one to teach it to the girl after all. It was that 'you're not gonna like this' smile that James himself so often wore whenever he was around his cousins. "What is it Rose?" he asked finally, looking back down at the book and trying to ignore the look on the red heads face.

Looking back at the book seemed to make James even angrier than before as the words swam across the page and tried to rearrange themselves before his eyes. James let out a frustrated sound before slamming the book closed and looking back up at Rose, glaring at the shocked, but amused look on her face. "Are you really that obstinate about doing your homework?" she asked, a grin starting to grow on her face. "Or did that muggle school you went to forget to teach you how to read?"

That was the last straw.

James was sick and tired of his cousins making cracks about his inability to read. Sure, he wouldn't mind if they did it every once in a while, like he did to them, but it seemed that every time he sat down with a book, one of them was there, making fun of him. "It's not my fault that I have dyslexia!" He yelled, seeming to forget that he was in a library as he stood and started to shove his things into his bag. Turning, James made to storm off when he felt Rose's hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"You have what?"

His eyes widened as James realised what he had said. Albus and Lilly didn't even know. Looking around, James realised that he had been a bit louder than he had initially thought, almost every head in the library was turned towards them, staring at him in shock.

He and his parents had done such a good job at keeping it a secret too.


	2. Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne is a selfie addict

"Rooooxieeeee." Molly sang as she plopped down on the younger girl's bed. Roxie had gotten one of the new Wizard phones that Rose and Lucy had invented and she always seemed to be on it. "What are you doing?" she asked, watching as Roxie held phone up in front of her face and grinned.

Sighing, Roxie rolled her eyes and turned to her cousin, annoyance written all over her face. "I'm taking selfies Molly, what does it look like I'm doing?" Molly raised an eyebrow at her, watching as Roxie once again held the phone up, sticking out her tongue and snapping another picture. "Is there something you wanted?" she added, making another face and snapped yet another picture of her self.

"I can't remember. What the bloody hell is a selfie?" Roxie abruptly turned to look at her cousin again, dropping the phone into her lap.

"You're joking, right?" she asked

"Should I be?"

"Merlin! You don't know?" Molly shook her head and Roxie let out a little cry of surprise. "It's taking a picture of yourself. Look." Roxie turned her phone back on and handed it to Molly. The other eyebrow rose now as Molly looked through the younger girl's phone.

"Why do you have so many?" she finally asked, handing the phone back. Roxie smiled as she took yet another picture, ignoring Molly now. Realising that no reply would come, Molly stood, shaking her head as she left the room. "Uncle George! Roxie's a selfie addict! She needs rehab!"


	3. YouTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Lily and Lorcan were famous youtubers/vloggers. "So Lorcan, tell everyone what's going on."

"Ready to go Lorcan?" Lily asked, pointing the camera at the older boy and giving him a smile.

Many would find their jobs to be quite strange. They had somehow become famous posting videos on YouTube. They had been bored one day and had decided to film themselves while on a trip to the beach. For some reason people had liked the video and asked for more. Since then the two of them together filmed and posted one or two videos a week when they went out and had half a million subscribers. It was fun, especially when they made collab videos with their cousins, who had also taken up making videos.

"Yeah, just grabbing my bag."

XxXxX

"So Lorcan, tell everyone what's going on." Lily had the camera out once again as they stood in the station waiting for the train.

"Well, we're about to go on a train to... somewhere that I can't remember." He replied, standing straight and giving the camera a grin. Lily rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Manchester you twat! We're about to get on a train to Manchester." It wasn't even that exciting of a trip, but people seemed to like the videos that they were just walking around and getting food the best.

"Hahah, yeah what Lily said. And we're going to do some shopping and we'll go out for lunch maybe. Comment below some good places to go for lunch."

It was always good to get the viewers involved; they usually suggested great places to go and amazing things to do for videos. "Yeah! The place with the most comments is where we'll go." Lily turned the camera towards where the train was coming from. "Anyway, we'll update you guys soon! Bye!"

Turning the camera towards Lorcan, he waved and smiled. "Bye!" Lily shut off the camera and put it in her bag as they got on the train. Their job really was strange, but they loved it all the same.


End file.
